


游乐园

by MentholCells



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentholCells/pseuds/MentholCells
Summary: 金蝶同事约炮，猫男嫖人不成反被嫖预警：失禁
Relationships: 龙男/猫男
Kudos: 29





	游乐园

晚上有空吗？  
猫男又晃过来搭话了。龙男不为所动，依旧保持着迎宾的标准姿势，只用余光扫着已经站成长短腿的猫男。猫男见他一副冷冰冰的样子，颇哀怨地叹了一口气。  
龙男倒是习惯了猫男夸张的表达方式，像习惯了这临近下班时会出现的对话。老实说他俩之间并没有什么特别的交情，只是金蝶游乐场同一期入职的员工，共事的第一天晚上，猫男也是这样和龙男搭讪的。  
龙男自然没有搭理，而那之后龙男便常常看见猫男和不同的同事谈笑风生，相对的，猫男不在时的休息室里的话题也越来越活色鲜香。高大的男人们带着笑意谈论着某一只娇小的猫魅族，交换着彼此在床上发掘出来的情报：在床上摸哪里会叫得格外大声，肏到什么程度小穴会不住地往外压人……猫男倒真的把自己看上的人都搭讪了一遍。如果说金蝶是艾欧泽亚人的乐园，那猫男的屁股就是同事们交口称赞的游乐场。  
龙男心里有数。这句话如今又问到他头上来，估计又是猫男上下两张嘴里发痒，想要尝点没吃过舔过的东西。  
猫男见龙男依旧没什么反应，悠悠地站直了。他有意无意地反摸上自己的腰侧。在龙男的斜视下，两双骨节分明的手按着紧绷在腰肢上的工作装，自得其乐地顺着腰的曲线往下滑，一路游走到了包着三角裤的臀瓣上。猫男最近又做了美甲，指尖上闪着诱人的红色，他张着嘴喘了几口，一根指头便伸进了裤子和臀肉的缝隙中去。  
不知道是不是猫男领制服时刻意报小了一码尺寸，那三角裤将他的屁股勒得格外紧，肉被掐出一道沟壑，饱满而鲜美，指头一进去就被裤子死死压着陷在了软肉里，龙男听过某个精灵族说过猫男屁股揉起来能把人整个手都吃住。而此时那根手指正向龙男展现着这极品屁股完美的触感。  
猫男还嫌自己不够诱惑，他缓缓勾起手指，布料被他扯着变形，和肉分离开来，他好像只是整理过紧的衣服，手指从上到下缓缓扯了个彻底，一路滑进了腿根。紫红细痕以内的大片肌肤在晦暗的灯光下都隐约可见了起来，引着人想把手指按向更深的地方去。  
猫男却在这时猛地抽回了手。三角裤急不可耐地绷回去，与肉结结实实地撞击，啪地一声脆响，臀像是兔尾一样狠狠抖了几下，重新被包进三角裤中，勒出新的肉痕。猫男把那根扯过自己裤子的指头伸进嘴里，居然还是他的中指。  
他没有再度向龙男发问，只是甜甜地笑起来，那根鲜红的指尖按在鲜红的舌尖上。猫男抬起眼来，想要看到龙男被他勾引得眼前发直的模样，但出他意料之外，寡言少语的同事早已把眼神收了回去，正一本正经地盯着前方。猫男又像第一次搭讪时吃了钉子，他不满地把手指抽了回来，将津液一抹，臀后的布料就多了一道旖旎的水痕。  
猫男往后一靠，像抽了骨头一样发起呆来：他实在不知道怎么打发今夜的寂寞了。他瞟了一眼其他几位勾搭过的同事，那几个男人也正望向这边，看上去跃跃欲试。猫男还在犹豫着是否要委屈自己吃一吃过期食品时，龙男先开口了。  
猫男几乎以为自己幻听了，他转着耳朵，不敢置信地扭过头去，对上那一圈绕着光的眼睛。龙男的神色依旧漠然，但他的确应下了那句邀请：去哪？  
猫男眨巴眨巴眼，从吃惊中反应过来，恢复到平常惯见的妩媚作态里去，他看着还是一派平静的龙男，好一会才意识到自己终于攻克了龙男这样的难关。龙男的应邀使猫男拥有了别样的成就感，令他自己也要沉醉在自己的魅力之中了。他盯着龙男，促狭又满足地笑起来，吃吃地咬住了自己鲜红的指甲。

猫男的公寓不远，就买在高脚孤丘里。龙男盯着猫男开门的背影时想了很多种可能的装修风格，带着艳情色彩的恋心床？那张床够大，能承载住好多人一起压上猫男；绿意盎然的植物墙？植物们够柔软，压在上面猫男不会痛……但他跟在人背后进屋的时候不由得愣住了。房间里灯影幢幢的，从上到下都是龙男熟悉的样子：活脱脱一个幻卡对局室。  
你把家也装修成这样？龙男不禁问道。他快有些惊异于猫男对于工作的热爱了。  
猫男及时鄙夷地回头望了一眼，把龙男的疑虑打消了。龙男反应了过来，这大概只是猫男专门用于打炮的欢爱场所，大概和同事在与工作场所类似的地方做爱会让他产生一些疯狂的错觉，不知道猫男肖想了多少次被人按在幻卡对局室中直接肏进后穴的。就在龙男思索的时候，猫男已经把外衣脱了下来，他们下班时没留什么时间更衣，只是随便裹了件大衣，此时倒是简单省事。外包装一卸，猫男就重新变成了游乐场内穿着性感的服务员，过紧的三角裤紧紧绷在软肉上，尾巴在臀侧扫来扫去，提醒着龙男现在伸手去除尽多余的碍事衣物。  
别担心，我干净得很……他急切地靠上来，抓着龙男的手就往自己屁股上按。隔着布料都能感受到这具热乎乎的身体有多柔软，又有多渴望被粗暴地对待。龙男遂着人的意思随便抓了几下，果不其然，整个手掌像是要被吸进肉里去似的。  
不抓还好，一抓猫男的尾巴都要翘到天上去了，他双手推着龙男的胯，龙男顺着他的力道往后退着，任由猫男颤着手把自己的裤子扒了下来。粗黑的肉棒弹出来拍到猫男脸上时，龙男也稳稳地在沙发上坐了下来。猫男跪下来，张嘴就把那兴致盎然的肉棒吃到了嘴里去。龙男享受着猫魅的服务，顺手拉开沙发旁的小柜子：里面满满当当都是玩具。  
这可真是琳琅满目，比他们酒柜里的酒还要多。他一只手把猫男的头更深的往腿间按，一边从里面挑选：粉红色的小夹子，细长的小银柱，半个手臂一样粗长的棍子，连缀各种生物尾巴的小塞子……猫男的嘴唇在肉柱上反复摩擦，发出极响亮的的吞吃声，回荡在整个房间里。龙男握住了一个小鞭子，放到鼻下嗅吸：没什么异味，的确消毒做的挺好。黑亮的小鞭在空中划过一个半弧，落在了猫男身上。正在大口吞鸡巴的猫耳朵一竖，又很快地垂下去。  
“吃过吗？”龙男问，“那么多敖龙族，你吃了几个了？”  
猫男这才恋恋不舍地把肉棒从嘴里吐出来，他吮了吮龙男那在他的抚慰下冒着前列腺液的小孔，略带不满地说道：“我是那种看到就让上的吗？也就两三个……”他嬉笑起来，漂亮的手指就着自己唾液将龙男的粗长肉棒放在手里摩擦。哪怕是他已经与几个敖龙男人交过欢，也不得不承认面前这位有着傲人一等的上等阳器，微翘的幅度把猫男馋得口水直流，他忍不住翘着屁股，自己爬上沙发，还抖着腰让屁股上的软肉晃人眼睛。  
龙男接受了他的诱引。亲口被告知猫男和别的敖龙上过床以后他更加沉默，此刻也只不过是起身给猫魅挪了位置。猫男才不管顾炮友的心情，只是扭着腰，一连声催着快点进来。龙男便扔了那无用的鞭子，将性器按上去，一点一点往里操去。猫男用来降伏众生的肉体还是颇有开头，像个无敌洞一般将龙男的性器含住。但这无底洞却还是受限在了体型上，龙男塞了大半进去，抵达到了最深处，逼得猫魅在媚叫中呛了自己一口，还有一段露在外面，得不到热乎乎的穴肉安抚。  
“哈，快点……”猫男锁着眉头，一只手去扒自己穴口的褶皱，一只手忙着去抚慰前端的性器。双手都各自工作，他只得将下巴抵在沙发上，完成一张软柔的卡片。龙男反反复复地进出，抚摸着猫男背上的肌肉，终于将整根肉棒都埋了进去。  
猫男便大叫起来，他像是被对手逼得死死的对决者，咬着牙闭着眼皱着眉，一双手哆嗦地向后伸去，继续将撑到极限的穴口扒开：原来是嫌吃的还不够。龙男便抓住他，把他像是被翻转的卡一般轻快地翻折过来：如果要把他们具化成幻卡一般的数值，那无论身高还是性器大小，猫魅都是要被龙男轻轻松松翻过来的那张卡。这受人所控的猫禁不起肉棒在体内腾转的折腾，他叫着，手摸上龙男的腰，他眼神迷离，看着劲瘦有力的腰来回摆动着，干着自己。他听着撞击的声音，想到自己之前捧住的睾丸正被淫液打湿，又把水撞回他的屁股——幻想和肉体上的刺激都不缺席。猫男呜咽一声，心满意足地被干射了出来。  
龙男见他射了，便也停下来。喘着气感受猫魅高潮时来回碾压肉棒的肉壁。  
这一番让猫男干得很尽兴。他甚至懒得张口，只顾着撸着前段延长着自己的余韵，半天才哼哼了一声表示感谢。  
龙男伸指进那吃得合不拢嘴的小穴，沉默地抠挖起来。猫男笑起来，更高地把屁股翘起。他被扣得呜呜直叫，浊液顺着他的肉棒一路淌下，滴在沙发的绒面上。猫男嘴上还指挥着龙男去隔间的浴池里放水。大概他觉得龙男作为一夜情对象服务着实不错，干完了还想着帮自己做清洗工作，是个好人。  
不愧是我第一眼看上的人。猫男把脸蹭在沙发上，满意地感受着粘液从后穴中流出沾满手指的触感。脸长得好看，鸡巴也好看，干起来也爽。他忍不住回过身，在龙男精壮的胸肌上啵唧亲了一口：“你比其他人好哦。”猫男夸奖一般说道，得意地摇头晃脑，“以后再约……呜，别抠那里，又要硬了……”  
“以后再约？”龙男重复道。  
猫男抱着他的手臂，将他推出来。持续性的刺激消失了，吃饱喝足的猫松了一口气，懒懒地躺下来，穴口翕动着把龙男的精液往外挤，手上却把那沾满淫液的手送过来，含进嘴里去。龙男的指头被含在和肏熟小穴一般湿润温热的口中，在猫男说话时被舌根的颤动和吐气包裹：“不想吗？我肏起来不是很舒服吗……”龙男想抽出手，猫男却把坚硬的牙齿微微压下来，不让他从自己的内里离开：“我们以后还可以玩很多东西哦。”  
龙男盯着这放浪的猫，放弃了将手拿走，而开始搅弄猫男的口腔。他的顺从让猫男满意极了，他乐于看到面前这位一向冷漠的龙男优先考虑自己的样子，这让他觉得已经能够完全控制与掌控了什么。猫男嗅闻着那双手上两人相交的味道，抬腿夹住龙男的腰，在心里感叹着敖龙族的腰真是极品。干出汗的腿在腰侧的鳞片上蹭了几下，他飘飘然说道：“快带我去洗……呜！”  
他还沉在征服的快感中，哪知道对方又干了进来。龙男这一下把他有些打得措手不及，本还在空中晃来晃去的腰一下垮了下去。好在龙男眼疾手快，有力的手臂一下抱住细瘦的腰，把人往怀里继续按住，让猫男去大吃特吃这根被他盛赞的肉棒。猫男被干了几下觉得有些不行，他前两天才和那位钓上的精灵同事在床上干了一天，张口就要龙男慢一些：“哈……你怎么……停，之前那个精灵……呃啊！”  
龙男被他这么一说，反而快起来。猫男完全想不明白那根鸡巴时什么时候又变得这样硬了，先前他会为此兴奋，但现在他只觉得整个肉穴都已经被肏得发肿，每一下的贯穿都让他大腿内侧抽搐着，他被快感挤压着，反复绷着脚背，只有在龙男稍缓了些节奏时才敢慢慢放松：但绷得太久了，他觉得自己整个肉洞和脚背都僵硬得无法恢复原状。  
“干、干什么？”他还要接受龙男的强吻，猫男的舌头被勾出，在唇齿间接着龙男喂给他的口水润喉，“停，唔，停下……”  
“干什么？干你啊。”龙男只是这样回应，“现在不就是以后了么？”  
别和我玩文字游戏！猫男愤怒起来，他推扛起来，哪里想到龙男轻轻松松地就拉到了他的尾巴：敖龙族也有尾巴，因此才知道这弱点有多适合拿来亵玩。他狠狠往外扯着，猫男的穴不受控制地又咬紧了些，骂声都消失了，只剩下龙男囊袋撞击上臀肉的拍打声。  
龙男玩着猫男的尾巴。猫魅族的比敖龙族的更柔软，毛发和猫男的屁股一样，只要伸手抓住就贴着人不走。龙男的膝盖抵上猫男的腿弯，迫使他曲腿，张开穴口挨最深最狠的操。那些在身体上附着但龙鳞反复剐蹭着猫男，将他作弄得又痒又疼。猫魅受不了了，他张着口就要咬人，被龙男掐住脖子扇了一掌。  
“懂不懂规矩？需要给你上一个口笼吗？”这个反客为主的敖龙族笑骂道，那个柜子里的确放着各类的口笼，猫男为他准备齐全，多得是取乐的方式，“嗯？小猫咪。”  
“我不要了……不要……”  
“不。”龙男回绝了他，抚摸着他的性器，让这位渴求性的猫在性快感中痛哭流涕，耳朵抖得立不起来，“这就是你要的，不是吗？”  
猫男哭叫着，颤抖着，他为了让龙男停止这一切用自己给出了许许多多的条件，但龙男只是专注地将他的双腿拉开，逼着猫男应允之后的常客关系后还扎实地往里推进，把之前射进的精液挤出来，为之后的内射腾出位置。猫男在肉欲之间失了力气，在后穴又一次迎来高潮时，他白眼一翻，昏了过去。  
不知道过了多久，也不知道被继续干了多久。唤醒他意识的是一声清脆的门铃声。猫魅哼了一声，他先发觉的是自己的声音哑得不行，紧接着才意识到那些粘腻的鼻音也是自己发出的。又是一个沉重的深顶，猫男就在鼻音中被逼出了一声响亮的高叫。他泪眼婆娑中又叫又喘，发觉窗外已经泛了白光了。  
猫男的后穴发麻，后脑也发麻，他尝试着收缩着穴眼，却被自己讨好的粗硬性器逼出了更多的叫声。而持久力惊人的敖龙亲昵地低下头，在他身上留下一路带着细小刺痛的痕迹：“人缘挺好，这么早就有人找上门来要干你。”  
不是……他过了很久才勉强找回自己的声音。他竭力在喘息中活动舌头，好让自己能在呻吟中作出申辩。那是送信的……作为代价，猫男的口水几乎是一股一股地往外流，顺着下巴几乎蹭满了整个沙发。龙男伸手过去，把他的唾沫涂上胸乳。猫男呜咽着，讨好地摆着腰去蹭龙男。  
门外却响起声音了：“前辈？前辈在吗？”  
龙男感到那本来还在谄媚的小屁股一下子僵住了。他忍不住想笑，便掐住了猫魅的后颈，一下一下地往最深处磨：“昨天晚上我来操你，隔天早上就换人继续，你这排班……有人给你工资吗？”  
“别……胡说八道！呜呃……我叫他来取东西！”猫魅抬起发酸的腿去踢蹬龙男，“是新来的那个……呜……那里……别……求求你……”  
龙男松开背一下一下拱起来的猫，好整以暇地想了想。确实，这几天来了一个实习生。也是敖龙族，晨曦之民漂亮的角估计让猫男十分迷恋，昨天上班的时候他就撞见猫男假装跌倒偎进新人怀里的样子。  
“你说让他看见你这样，他会不会干你？”龙男附到猫男耳旁说，回应他的只剩喘息了，他被干得眼神发直，连摇头都没有力气。  
龙男只好把自己的同事架了起来，让他在肉棒的肏干下不至于还没走到房门前就软了腿。这只被降服得毫无还手之力的猫魅被迫翘起屁股时才开始意识到自己性器上绑了什么东西 。他胡乱地摸了几把，勉强从材质和形状中辨认了出来：那是自己的领结。他颤着手想解开来，但丝织物已经被他弄得湿透，怎么拉扯也没能打开，反倒使自己被紧缚得更加厉害。他得不到发泄，只能隔靴搔痒似的去摸自己发胀发红的龟头，结果这点小动作立即暴露在龙男的监控之下，猫男还没能获得半分缓解就被继续狠狠按在门上，之前撸动的那几下也堆积成了的新的快感。可怜的服务生哭着，连求饶都说不出口，只能发出断断续续的叫声，觉得整个门都在响应自己被肏干的节奏。  
服务员要怎么做应该清楚的吧？龙男体贴地说，他把猫男的手把住，像是平时工作一样按在腹部的位置。猫男能清清楚楚地感知到自己的肚子是怎么被干得一顶一顶的。那个圆柱体隔着皮肉去戳他的掌心，太大了，太深了，他哆嗦着捧着自己的肚子，连外面后辈说的话都听不见。你不回答吗？好前辈。龙男还贴着他的耳朵喷气，他的身子从上到下都在连锁反应。  
完了。猫男想，他浑身颤起来，不知道是因为在畏惧还是在享受。龙男却不给面子，又再次戳着他的肠肉深深动起来。猫男整个人在肉棒和房门之间直接凶猛地痉挛，他被自己屁股吃着的东西逼得不能自己，哭叫隔着门都能听得一清二楚，恍惚间他觉得自己身前一空，又一热。猫男茫然地抬起头来，看见了自己痴迷着的后辈的脸。  
他还没来得及说什么，性器根部的束缚被解开了，粗长的性器一顶。猫男呜咽了一声，更深地垮下腰，性器的小孔大张着，却什么也射不出来，只有从屁股里挤出来的黏液顺着阴线流下，软下来的肉棒狠狠一晃，将液体甩落在后辈光洁的皮鞋上，晶亮地闪着光。有一只火热的手按上他的腹下，慢条斯理地按揉起来，猫男在夹带恶意的温柔动作中浑身发抖，连带着那根才获得自由的性器也跟着抖了起来，腥黄的液体终于通畅的尿道中涌出，滴落，一点一点洒满了门前。猫男羞得全身发麻，但欲火还在灼烧他，让他发热、发情，变红、变软。猫男滑下去，他顾不得什么廉耻，只能单凭感觉抓着对方的袖子，抵着人的身子深深喘息。这是在门口……？他才勉强理解了自己现在的处境，却惊恐地察觉到有什么东西顶上了自己的脸。  
前辈把我弄脏了……怎么办呢？后辈有些苦恼地说着，配合着后方肏干的节奏把手伸进了他的嘴里，玩弄着他的舌头。被玩的破破烂烂的猫魅流着口水，似乎在说着对不起之类的词，发音却含糊得和他的意识一样。  
身后的人笑着把他往屋内拉，房门再度合上。  
游乐场今日也如常营业。


End file.
